


PSOH Dark Side of the Moon

by tigersilver



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Bottom Leon, M/M, Switching, Top Count D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersilver/pseuds/tigersilver
Summary: Let's try it another way, shall we?





	PSOH Dark Side of the Moon

"Leon."

D looked up from the hollow between Leon's arm and shoulder, where he had laid his head some time ago. Leon had been stroking D's hair, turning tendrils into curls and then smoothing them out again, till finally his hand stilled. He had his eyes closed now and his tousled blonde head resting far back on the mounded pillows, chin pointed up toward the canopy. D admired the fine sheen of perspiration on his lover's tanned throat. It dampened his chest, too, and his underarms, and he was musky all over with the remains of their earlier lovemaking.

"Leon, I've been thinking…" D trailed off, stymied momentarily in the search the right words.

He knew his lover wasn't sleeping, but he was probably so close now that he would agree to almost anything just to get D to stop talking. D was rather counting on that: he'd been pondering this for quite a while, but he very much doubted he could bring it up at the breakfast table or out shopping. Leon would very definitely be reluctant...and embarrassed. Or afraid. D knew he'd agree, though. He wouldn't want to hurt D's feelings and thus he'd capitulate, only to regret it later.

That wasn't quite what D wanted, not with this very delicate request. It would only be pleasurable if Leon thought of it that way before they did it. The problem was getting Leon to willingly back down and not dominate, which would be difficult, D admitted. The man took after his namesake – something D was sure his mother knew when she named him – so taking the role D usually (happily) played might be a great shock to his system.

"I would like to try it a different way, Leon. Something new, something fresh."

D slid a questing fingertip over the chest rising and falling peacefully under his cheek. Leon did not react. Miffed, D rested his thumb and forefinger around the nearest nipple but did not – quite - squeeze. Perhaps Leon was asleep…but D doubted it, and he wasn't in the mood to play games right now. Unless he was Captain, of course.

"Ahngh…What?"

Leon lifted his head, blinking and swallowing, and glanced with alarm down at the threatening fingers.

"Don't you dare, D! I'm nice and relaxed here – don't screw with me now!"

"This?"

D's tone was innocent but he did not risk looking up to meet Leon's eyes. He rubbed his fingertip lightly over Leon's nipple instead, till it hardened into a sensitive nub. Leon's tanned flesh rippled under his finger and he saw the sharp rise of his chest.

"Stop that! It's one in the goddamned morning, D - I'm tired, alright?"

D knew that tone. He slid his hand away from Leon's nipple, purposely giving him false sense of security, and very carefully drew it down to Leon's flat belly. He left it there, also on purpose, fingers spread out possessively across the firm flesh. He waited, giving Leon a minute to get over his pique. When he finally looked up at Leon, his purple-and-gold eyes were wide and searching.

"I'd like to make love to you, Leon."

"We just did."

Leon's response was neutral – he was well aware of the hand. His other nipple had hardened to match its mate and D was sure now that with a little more talking, he'd probably get what he wanted.

"Not like this, Leon."

Smiling seductively, D slithered on top of his detective and bent down. He brought his lips to Leon's, just barely touching, and whispered sweetly.

"Not with  _me_  in  _you_."

He pressed his mouth briefly over Leon's, swallowing the beginnings of a harshly drawn breath, and ran the tip of his tongue over the outline of Leon's lips, deliberately diluting the fear, waiting for the inevitable swell he would feel under his naked bottom when Leon reacted in spite of himself.

Leon's blue eyes went wide and dark and he opened his mouth immediately as if to say 'no,' allowing D sufficient entry to kiss him a little more seriously, but in the end, he made no effort to respond verbally. His heart rate had accelerated, though, and D wasn't sure if it was the kiss or the concept that had roused Leon out of his formerly drowsy state. As far as D was concerned, the timing was perfect – they had already made love once and Leon was now very relaxed.

Open to suggestion. Willing to indulge.

When D drew back there was a faint blush on his lover's face, a whisper of heightened color that made the detective look very boyish. The look made D's heart thump in his chest; if he could be considered beautiful, then Leon was also a very good-looking man as well. It was his habitual expressions that obscured his charm, but D had always been able to see it – Leon as a veritable diamond in the rough, an inchoate Greek god. It had always rather pleased him that the women Leon chased half-heartedly early on were completely fooled by the detective's own protective camouflage.

Leon put a hand up to D's face, pushing the swinging hair back gently and smoothing a lock behind one bejeweled ear. He cleared his throat softly.

"Did you just say " _me_  in  _you_?" His brows drew together inquiringly. His expression was a study in politely-framed 'blank.'

"Absolutely, my dear detective." D leaned closer, turning his face into Leon's lingering hand and rubbing affectionately.

"And your answer?"

Leon blinked a few more times, rapidly, and opened his mouth once or twice more before he blushed harder and nodded, saying nothing again, at least not in words.

"Then I'll get ready."

There was quiet triumph ringing through D's voice, but it wasn't anything dark or scary, at least not to Leon, who knew the Count very well. D removed himself from Leon's body in one graceful rapid motion and disappeared into the enormous dressing room wearing the smile he usually reserved for chocolate. Leon thought fleetingly that D should be whistling off-key, as  _he_  did when he got something good.

This strategic retreat on D's part gave Leon time to think. He wasn't sure he wanted that. He'd just blithely agreed to a concept that had never crossed his conscious mind and the fact that he'd acquiesced so fast was a little breath-taking. More than a little. The idea of spreading himself wide and being penetrated was not one that came naturally. Leon had always been the  _doer_ , not the  _do-ee_.

But it was much too late to change his mind now. He'd have to watch D's brilliant gaze turn dull and lifeless if he denied him and then probably put up with weeks of silent shunning and bitter arguments over nothing at all. And he'd feel guilty the entire time, for not trusting D to do what he did every chance he got.

So, no way out – at least not gracefully. Which meant he'd better start thinking positively, or it would be a fiasco and all  _his_  fault. If he could just get over the concept of being the one taking it – he knew what  _he_  did to D and he knew how much D loved it – then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Leon closed his eyes and tried to imagine it. He knew the foreplay would be stellar – D's hands were delicious and he kissed like an inferno, so hot that Leon had learned exactly how molten metal felt when it burst into flame. And how sweet it could be…if he let it. And how D would very likely handle him: gently…and with so much love.

It was the love that reassured Leon, far more than the knowledge that D would take great care not to hurt him.

 _Love_. He wondered just how D felt when he'd been challenging, all innocent and come-hither, and what had gone through his mind when he had asked. For it had been a question, really – not a relationship-breaking demand. And Leon hadn't actually believed D was bored, either. He knew for sure D wasn't – that had just been demonstrated not an hour ago.

So what did D want? Power? Reassurance? The opportunity to give pleasure the way Leon always did? Or curiosity, maybe…D was no prude. He delighted in every new carnal twist Leon thought up and came up with plenty of his own on the way. The Pets had learned to scatter discreetly whenever they saw that look in his eye.

Leon chuckled, which eased the nervousness his mental exercise had failed to excise. D was amazing, intoxicating – this flip-flop of roles would be more of the same drugging pleasure they were used to. So incredible how it renewed, never going stale.

"Leon? Do you like it?"

Leon jerked his head around, ripped out of his reverie, and stared at D, decked out in black leather. No – taffeta or something – never leather, not on D. It was sheer, whatever it was, and intricate, dyed in that classic seductive black - and it was so incredibly sexy he was already tenting the sheets just from looking.

"Yeah…It's  _good_."

By which D knew Leon meant "come here, baby, and let me fuck you silly,' or possibly, 'if you don't come over here, I think I'm gonna die!'

The Count had left off the shoes, a practical decision as the heels would puncture his 600 thread Egyptian cotton sheets. He wore the elbow-length gloves, clasped at peekaboo wrist and bowed elbow with diamante clips. The vest was sleeveless, two layers of tissue-thin silk ending just above D's navel, one teasing see-through layer at nipple level for effect. It was pulled tightly together by frogged clasps, decorated with corded black silk lover's knots. His black trousers were skin tight, painted on, clinging to long lean thighs and curved calves, outlining in loving detail a truly droolworthy ass. He had adorned his earlobes with ruby drops dangling on fine gold chains and his hair was freshly brushed, glinting the shiny blue-black of a raven's wing in the low bedroom light. The whole outfit screamed "Sex!" and Leon responded to its siren call immediately.

He rolled sideways, salivating, and put a pleading hand out, beckoning for D to come closer. But D sensed the danger and stayed just out of reach.

"You  _do_  remember, Leon, that we are doing it my way?"

Leon stopped mid-motion and visibly recalled the reason for that outfit. He lightly punched the mattress in humorous frustration and rolled onto his back, heaving an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine. Bring it on, babe. I'm ready."

He tugged the sheet to one side invitingly and grinned at D. This might as well start this way as any other – a little laughter would be good for his nerves. And his poor dick, which was impatient, and not going to get what it expected.

D came closer and Leon saw the look in his eyes and stopped joking. It struck him then that D must have put a lot of thought into this, to wear  _that_  and so seriously. He didn't want to ruin it right from the start. So, he smiled again, in a different way, eyes earnest, and made himself relax into the bed and wait.

D was hesitant at first. He sat next to Leon and eventually ran his gloved hands down the detective's long, rangy frame. It started little fires on Leon's skin, sensitized by the cooling night air and the concentration on D's intent face. He bore it silently and kept his hands firmly buried in the sheets, clutching them when satin fingertips neared his erection and caressed his aching balls.

"Ungh!" That was a warm mouth engulfing his cock and he thrust up to meet it till one firm hand pushed him back down.

"D..." He moaned a moment later, forgetting, pushing up against the gloved hand violently, and straining to get more of himself into that heavenly mouth.

The mouth withdrew, suddenly, and Leon could have cried.

"Take it off, Leon." The Count purred a command. Leon opened his eyes, startled.

"What?" He wasn't wearing anything, not even the sheet – what did D mean?

D smiled knowingly and stretched one gloved arm.

" _This_ , dear one. Take it off – I need my hand."

Leon grabbed it after a stupid second and found the clasps, loosening them carefully and peeling the satin down. He pressed a kiss on D's naked wrist fervently and eased off each finger with the greatest care. This was better than he thought it would be – exciting, exhilarating – balancing on the wire between his needs and D's.

"Thank you, Detective." D was formal and Leon shivered. They played that game all the time, he and D, putting up barriers and tearing them down. Why  _now_?

What did D need? What could Leon give him?

D took the discarded glove and flung it over the bedpost. He flexed his fingers, shaking off the deadening feel of the satin, and brought them abruptly down to the curve of Leon's hip. Leon gasped as he followed the path of the fingers and then slumped back into the pillows, lids heavy, for D was sliding the tips of his rounded nails around his virgin anus and it felt like nothing Leon had ever experienced.

They were sharp, D's nails, but he was touching so lightly it was like being caressed with a knife. Leon shuddered, for it made him ache and feel empty somehow, as if he were missing a piece. He arched his back again, unable to lie still, and felt D's mouth, warm and moist on his inner thigh. It was nearly too much for him, and he shoved his hands behind his back, preventing himself from reaching out and grabbing, finding what his cock desperately wanted – what he knew he was not allowed to have.

D smiled against his thigh and ran his tongue round Leon's sac, pushing against Leon's anus with the pad of his thumb, rubbing and dipping gently around the puckered edges.

"D!" Leon cried out.

An unbearable ten seconds passed.

"Oh, god, please, D!"

A firm hand grasped his cock, fingers stopped the rising flow, and Leon was halted, pressure building up until it was unbearable and he thought he'd pass out. A mouth covered his then, soothing, distracting him from the burning need between his well-licked thighs. They kissed, a cool sweet draught that brought Leon back from the edge and eased the purpling swollen head of his cock into reasonable dimensions. He sighed against D's lips in relief.

They lingered over that kiss and Leon gradually became aware D was moving again, deftly shedding his poured-on pants. The staunching fingers left his cock, but they no longer needed to subdue it and Leon blinked up at a vision of D hovering over him, clad only in the vest and one slinky glove. His shoulders protested but he kept his hands behind his back, gripping the comforter, for he knew what was to come.

"Close your eyes, Leon," D whispered in his ear, circling the rim with that teasing pink tongue.

"You know I love you," Leon whispered, lids obediently closing. He could give D that, if nothing else.

"I know."

D's answer came from father down the bed, where he settled in the gap between Leon's tremulous legs. He pushed them apart, sliding one gloved and one bare hand up the backs of Leon's legs and urging them open. The difference between skin and satin sent another burning chill up his spine. Leon let his wobbly knees fall farther apart, pressing his feet against the bed and bracing himself. He was afraid, he was eager, he would expire if D didn't touch him. He wanted to finally feel what D  _knew_ , though he had never realized till this very minute that he wanted it so.

"And I you," was the eventual answer, spoken against his skin. Leon's heart, which had flagged a little in the silence, soared.

There was a tongue pressing on his most private place, slipping insistently inside. Leon ground his hips forward, toward it, and held his breath. A bare finger joined the tongue and entered abruptly. He jerked, rocking on it, and felt the tears begin their long slow slide down his face.

Another finger flexing and Leon subsided into the mattress, breathing harshly, and willed D fiercely to give him another, expose him and take him, and let him be  _his_ , forevermore. Vaguely, he felt himself clenching and releasing, repelling and embracing, and it was good, incredibly good, and he thought he might want more.

D reached between his own thighs and ran a hand up his cock. He was dripping the thin viscous fluid that preceded release and had been for a while, so that his foreskin was slippery in his palm – Leon, top or bottom, was still doing his usual and making D  _crave._ He rubbed his fingers in the moistness and then slathered the slick residue around and in Leon, who moaned aloud with the entry of the third finger. D readied himself once more, hand up and down quickly, and then guided himself to Leon's entry. A deep breath, a quick shove and he was almost all in and being instantly strangled, as Leon clenched tight and let out an inarticulate noise, his legs spread wide in electrified shock.

D kissed him, again and again, till Leon was finally able to focus on D's glowing gaze in the light of the bedside lamp. His love's wild eyes fixed on him and stayed, adoring, and D looked deep within the swimming blue at all the little corners of Leon's soul. He hadn't thought he could love this man more – it was not possible to love Leon more than he already did. But there revealed was the baby and the boy, the reckless teen and the steadfast man, and D knew that he had only loved a shadow till now. This was the real thing, rapt and willing beneath him, and he knew he loved all-that-was-Leon, dark and bright, and would do so beyond death.

D moved again, smoothly, and Leon pushed back with a grunt, gritting his teeth. D paused and his lover stilled, caught in painful-sweet inertia, impaled on a great invading thing that left him weak and hungry. They moved again, together, and it was easier this time.

"Relax, my love. I will not hurt you." Not for the world – this or any other.

Leon tried; he really did. There wasn't much left in his mind that could concentrate – it all seemed bound up in his quivering flesh. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, and let his hands free, because if he could touch D just a little then it would not be quite so bad.

Not _bad._  He couldn't say it was bad. But not exactly 'good', either. Something else entirely different, unlike anything he'd conceived sex to be; a feeling that broke him and rearranged him and melded his soul all the more firmly to the lover he'd allowed within.

D, on the other hand, was very happy. Ecstatic, actually, having found the answer he'd been seeking. This sacred, archaic act of possession – and the fact that Leon allowed it - was precisely the balance he had needed. They'd been out-of-kilter, off-center, and now they were not. Leon was just as much  _his_  as he was Leon's, completing the circle and tying the knot. D was so pleased with this thought that he thrust forward again, a little less carefully this time, pushing Leon's shoulders down against the pillows and grazing the flesh of his bared neck with hungry kisses.

Leon had loosened with the motion, and he felt very little pain. More of a fullness, like he was getting ready for a really satisfying shit. He hung in, enduring, as D went faster, till the increasing pressure made him want to tilt his pelvis up and meet D's cock at a better angle. He twisted and D paused and shifted up on his knees before he ploughed back in, strong hands holding Leon's hips in place. This time he hit paydirt, all three cherries – shoving blindly against Leon's prostate as he surged past.

Leon  _howled_.

And cried out again, a little more softly, as D withdrew at an angle designed to please, and again, a long drawn-out pleading moan, rising on the heady rush in. Leon was reduced to mush, totally giddy, mouth gaping, eyes wide, his body aflame with an intense endorphin rush, eons beyond any little pleasure he had felt this night. It singed his nerve-endings and frizzled them up, till he shook and clawed the bed to get himself closer to that incredible feeling. And D gave it to him, smooth and hard, till nothing else on earth existed but his cock and his ass.

They came in less than minute, Leon wailing soundlessly and D gasping, and D stayed within Leon till he grew soft and slipped out, sprawling face down on Leon's heaving chest. Leon raised his shivering arms after a few minutes and held D there, fingers trickling across his sweat slick shoulders in a tiny caress. They slid sideways after a while and D drew the comforter over them, cocooning them in down. Leon didn't stir, other than to hold his lover a little more closely to his pounding heart. He was deeply asleep when D shifted his head to look up, face slack in profound relaxation. D's swollen red lips curved with satisfaction.

It had been quite an experience.

A wild ride on a runaway beast. Another precious memory to tuck into his heart. A pact, signed and sealed with bodily fluids, to enjoy every single second they had together. A promise to find one another, no matter where or when or how far.

A gift, from one to the other…and back again.

A circle, complete and unflawed.

_Perfection._

….And D slept.


End file.
